


"Do we have to...?"

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 3: fruitcake/dressed up





	"Do we have to...?"

"Do we have to go?" Sherlock whinged as he struggled to create some order in his mop of curls.

"We go every year, come here, sit down." John ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair, ruffling it easily into place and instantly shutting up the man in front of him. "It's your parents, you could always say no, and someone else could bring the fruitcake that no one eats."

"You know I can't say no to Mummy. Even Mycroft isn't allowed to skip it - remember back, hmm, three years ago, now? He tried to use the old 'Korean elections' ruse, but Mummy keeps up with everything and knew they had taken place the previous month. She wouldn't speak to him for months afterwards. Not that it's necessarily a bad thing, but she would have Father call and he could hear Mummy telling him what to say in the background - besides, they like seeing you."

"They love seeing you - you all just suck at telling each other how you feel. At least I realized you come by it honestly when I met them -"

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes as John adjusted his bow tie. "I always - do I ever go a day - without telling you, John Hamish Watson-Holmes, how much I love you?"

John bit his lip as he met Sherlock's eyes. "No, love, you - " He ran a finger along Sherlock's sharp jawline, marveling at how a single touch could affect the man in front of him. Sherlock's eyes closed, the tension in his jaw slackened, and he reached for John, pulling him close against him. "I always know how you feel about me... we could.... call in sick..."

Sherlock captured John's lips for a long, sweet moment, then leaned his forehead against John's and sighed. "She can tell when I'm lying, always could. And besides, I want to show you off - you still -" His voice deepened to that place that nearly undid his husband every single time, slid a leg between John's and chuckled as he felt John's interest grow against him. "You still are remarkable, my conductor of light..."

John groaned as Sherlock nuzzled his neck, and his hands slid down to rest on his hips, pulling him improbably closer. "We don't have to be there for another ..."

"Forty-five minutes..."

"She won't mind if we're late..."

"No, she knows us, after all..."

"Damn."

 

Once again, Sherlock, John and the fruitcake that no one ate were an hour late to the Holmes' Christmas Party.


End file.
